Equal
by The-pen-is-the-sword
Summary: Eris the Goddess of Chaos meets Loki the God of lies and mischief. Both have revenge in mind and will have to work together to achieve it. Scared? So am I.
1. Chapter 1

This would not go unpunished. Eris stood above the humans looking down at them in a way she was most unaccustomed to... watching them as they went about their daily lives.

Her gaze shifted from the calm city scene to her hand. Her light mortal hand attached to the rest of her new mortal body. _He_ would pay.

She sensed a presence behind her, joining her on the rooftop. A strong powerful presence laced with hatred, power and just the slightest hint of stupidity. Just like the war that was about to come crashing down on the unknowing mortals below.

"Sister." he said extending his hand .

"Leave me brother." She hissed clenching her hands. Her sharp nails dug into her skin causing her for the first time ever to feel pain.

"Sister... The gods are-"

"The gods are WRONG!" She shouted. "Ares! You of all people know the truth and yet you allowed him to-" She turned expecting to find her twin brother looking down at her, his eyes ablaze with joy at the slaughter that was about to begin at the hands of his pawn Hitler, but she turned to an empty rooftop; Ares was gone. Off to begin his plans for the second world war to devastate the planet no doubt.

With an annoyed sigh, Eris again directed her attention to the humans below. She may have been banished to live as one of them, but she still had some power left. The only thing _he'd_ managed not to take. Her chance would come. Until then, she would be patient.

This wasn't over.

~

Eris opened her eyes. Something was happening; something large. Something magnificent.

She sat up from the bed and blinked the last bits of sleep from her eyes. She could sense it; all of it. The feelings, the pain, the panic, the fear. And the chaos. The glorious chaos.  
Immediately she felt rejuvenated. She was back in her element. It had been nearly 7 decades since she'd last experienced it. And now she had it all back, her full power.

Slowly her limp mortal hair began to dance in the air around her head, her pale olive skin becoming florrid once again as her mortal body began to vanish. She ran to the glass window and pulled back the large curtains desperate to see what was causing her happiness.

The curtain ripped apart and fell to the floor to reveal the whole of downtown New York in absolute chaos.

She choked back a sob. It was beautiful. Odd creatures scaled the walls of the tall buildings, destroying everything in their path. A huge gaping hole in the sky served, from what she could only assume, as a portal of some sort. A doorway for large worm like objects shooting from its sides... pods?

It wasn't until one of them flew close to her building that she realized, the worms were just a carrier for the monster like warriors tearing through the city.

One of them attached itself to her window and let out a deafening screech. Eris couldn't help it. she smiled and waved.

However it seemed that just as soon as the chaos began, it was over.

Eris, expecting the the complete destruction of New York to be a lengthy show, pushed one of the sitting chairs in her spacious living room to the window, popped one of the more tasteful mortal foods;popcorn, and grabbed a "Coke" from her fridge before settling down prepared for a show.

Everything was going perfectly. Every once in a whole a building would crumble or the wind would bring a scream of terror her way. Of course, she'd seen (And been the cause of) similar scenes; raids during the time of the Vikings, The Trojan War and the Battle of Thermopylae. But this! This wonderful collaboration of chaos and panic. She sighed in adoration of whoever the orchestrator of this attack was. He or She had to have had some former experience.

A stream of fire shot into the air and vanished within the portal and everything changed. The creatures suddenly fell down dead, all of them, and the portal began to close.  
her power began to fade... it was... over?

"Well..." she murmured to herself as she dusted her once again human hands, wiping away popcorn crumbs. "It's not exactly what I was looking for but, I suppose, it's a start." It may not have been the 'all problem solving' solution she'd hoped for but, then again, she didn't think it would be... At least, not that easily.

No, it was a start. But once again she'd have to be patient.

And perhaps do a bit of research.

~  
-One year later-

~  
Loki sloshed through the rain slightly irritated; he had just wasted an entire evening at what the humans claimed to be an excellent performance. The opera was mediocre at best, lasting only two hours and having a plot that left much to be desired. A black car drove by him as he attempted to cross the street, splashing his entire torso in the process. Loki bit back a growl. How he loathed these humans. These pitiful stupid creatures that found nothing better to do with their time other than to 'text' or 'Facebook' each other. Past times, that throughout his banishment to this pathetic piece of rock, his 'brother' Thor had tried desperately to convince him to indulge in.

Yes, upon his failed attempt at overthrowing Midgard his brother had not only banished him from his rightful home in Asgard, but instead had forced him to live on Earth under constant supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D. Glorious, simply glorious. The only redeeming factor in this whole situation (if he would dare to even call it that), was that the mortal Tony Stark was funding his living here; giving him the chance to make his hovel of an 'apartment', as he was informed they were called, as close to his old chambers as possible.

He saw the lights at the tip of the tall skyscraper that was his temporary home and continued forward through the harsh rain. Unwillingly, he continued thinking about his current situation, his ultimate demon deciding to torture him for the moment. Not only was Thor the newly proclaimed _king_ of Asgard, but he still took every opportunity to visit his "favorite brother." _The big oaf_, Loki thought rolling his eyes. He was his ONLY brother. And even then he was adopted.

Through the sound of the rain a loud techno tune suddenly began to ring in his pocket, followed shortly by an auto tuned meowing.

Loki's eye twitched. Speak of the devil. He dug into his moist pocket and pulled out the silver midgardian device. The 'cellular phone' he was required to keep on his person as a part of his parole. He stopped under an awning and flipped the phone open.

"Hello Thor-"

"BROTHER!" Loki's greeting was cut off by an over enthusiastic Thor on the other end. "Brother, how have you been? It has been many a day since we've last spoken!"

"On the contrary, I think it has been too few." Loki mumbled.

Despite the haziness of the connection, Thor somehow managed to hear him. "Oh, Brother, how you jest! How are things in your new home? I trust the Man of Iron has offered you comfortable accommodations."

"Yes, Thor, they are suitable." Loki said, once again rolling his eyes.

"That's wonderful!" Suddenly Thor began to shout. "I do believe the phone connection is breaking up Loki! I shall come to Midgard to visit you soon!"

Whatever attention Loki wasn't paying was suddenly honed in on Thor's words. "Wait- What- Thor- NO!"

"I must be going, brother! I look forward to our visit!"

"Thor- NO WAIT YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" A mechanical female's voice began speaking in his ear to confirm the lost connection and Loki flipped the phone closed giving an aggravated sigh before he slipped it back into his pocket. Great. Now he had that to dread.

He pulled his scarf closer around his neck and continued down the street. Whoever was responsible for his fate was cruel indeed. He had fallen so far, failed so many times, and even now, on another planet, he was STILL overshadowed by Thor. The humans hailed him as a hero while he, once seen as a monster, as the bringer of doom upon the realm of Manhattan, was reduced to a faceless nobody living out his days in New York. It was he who should be king, he who deserved–

He stopped himself. he'd had this same conversation with himself over and over, and as frustrating as it was to realize, nothing was going to change.

Nothing ever changed.

It was at that moment, when he was chilled to the bone and wanted nothing more than to reach his apartment and retire, that someone collided roughly into him.

'Move it, old man!' She said shoving him into a wall. Angered, Loki righted himself and began straightening his collar, pausing when he felt his damp hand on his bare neck. He saw his scarf in her hand just before she rounded the corner and vanished.

This mortal was a fool indeed if she thought she could rob him. Loki had been through much in his life, many traumatizing events that had driven him well into the abyss of madness. But it was at that moment, having his scarf taken from him by some mortal (his favorite scarf no less, he'd gotten it on sale), the tiny remnants of his sanity seemed to shatter within him.

He took off down the slightly crowded sidewalk, shoving passed people despite their insults thrown at him as a result. He rounded the corner and looked up into the dark alley. She was standing on a fire escape looking down at him with a smirk snide enough to match even his. He'd never felt more agitated. Feeling the long dormant training he'd endured as a child wake up inside of him, he began to jump up, clutching onto each of the metal rails as he began to rise level by level. Up above he saw her continuing to scale the building as well, twisting and jumping in ways suited more to a warrior herself rather than a simple mortal. She flipped over the last rail and landed on the roof of the building.

Loki followed closely, ignoring any common sense that would have been telling him something was off. He clutched the top of the rooftop and pulled himself over, feeling magic waiting to be released. He growled a bit as he watched the girl, soaking wet like himself, tie the scarf around her neck and cross her arms as she waited.

"Helloooooooo Loki." She said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

His name... She had said his name. It wasn't the fact that she had known his name that shocked him, but something in her tone... Something telling him she was glad to see him. Something he rarely heard.

He ran his hand through his soaking wet hair and he eyed her as she played with his scarf round her neck.

"You know of me." He spoke beginning to formulate a plan in his mind. All he wanted was his scarf back. All of the possibilities began running through his mind one by one. This woman could be a spy from S.H.E.I.L.D. this entire situation could be some form of test formulated by the mortals watching over him. He would discover the truth; he just had to keep her talking.

"All I wish to do is talk." She said simply.

He stopped. "Then by all means please continue."

She heard him give her the floor to speak, but even then she knew not to believe it. He was angry and the chaos in his mind was obvious.

But oh how she loved it.

"Who are you, stranger..?" He asked carefully. The two of them looked each other over, neither wanting to make the first move. The tone of the atmosphere was hard to decipher outside of Loki's rage. She smirked; this was going to be fun.

"Loki brother of Thor orchestrator of the attack on New York last year? You know, you sent the Media into quite a spaz."

"Perhaps..." He said. The two began to circle each other sloshing through the rain. "Please inform me, are you an agent? A spy? To whom exactly does your allegiance lie?"

"I have no allegiance." She said giving him a dark grin.

"Ah, so then you are a soldier of fortune?" He guessed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. Why would he possibly- the motive for his pointless questioning was made clear when he suddenly moved towards her trying to pin her to the ground. Finally she found what she had been looking for; his attack.

She grabbed his outstretched arm as he tried to wrap it around her waist. He was quick, she had to give him that. With a rough twist she pulled him off the ground and slammed him onto his back.

Leaning over him, she smiled. "Nice try though, I respect that." She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and stood up beginning to walk away.

"Well, it's been fun Loki." she said heading towards a door on the far end of the roof. "But I'm afraid I must be going."

She heard him shuffle and stand. "What?" He asked obviously agitated. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well, it's nothing personal." She laughed. "I've just got places to go, things to see..." She held up his scarf to taunt him. "Stuff to steal." She saw his eye actually twitch and his fists clench with anger.

She backed away from him and felt the door for the door knob. "Ta."

Ever so slowly, whether for dramatic effect or because she was waiting on him, she turned around and slowly reached for the knob.

'Come on... come on...' She had spent a year building up her power for this moment. This most important part of the crucial moment required for her plan. But nothing would happen if he didn't-

A deafening scream of rage hit her before his body did. She threw open the door as he collided into her sending the two falling into Tartarus and through the sandy air.

She was pulled around as they fell and he clutched onto her tighter as the two wrestled. She managed to look him in the face. He was angry. Insanely angry in fact, and were it not for the fact that they were in her home, her turf, and she were still stuck in her mortal form, she might have actually felt frightened. But they were, she wasn't and she didn't. Still, as the two fought in the air she could see great potential for this Loki. After all, if he became this angry over something as simple as a scarf, well, this was going to be fun.

She couldn't help but laugh once again, a cold dark laugh that she hadn't heard from herself in ages. She barely recognized it.

All it took to snap him of his rage was the sound of her laugh and the satisfied smile she had on her face. Then it registered; they were falling. He felt his rage fizzle and die- replaced suddenly by fear of the unknown. The woman pressed against him suddenly, forced herself out of his grip, and dissolved completely into a wisp of sand streaming through the air and joining the swirling vortex of particles that surrounded him.

All the while he continued to fall, being tossed and thrown about by the unforgiving winds. He could see the ground approaching quickly and he closed his eyes tight, braced for the oncoming impact.

Suddenly he was stopped harshly by a rough force knocking the breath out of him. Loki hesitantly cracked open an eye. He had indeed stopped, a few feet off the ground in fact. He had managed to open both of his eyes when the mysterious force decided to drop him causing him to hit the ground face first.

If he had fancied himself uncomfortable before, now, with his still wet clothing and body now thoroughly covered in sand, he could qualify as absolutely miserable.

Loki angrily stood and began to brush himself off in vain.

"Wonderful." He hissed spitting out sand in the process. "Just wonderful." He looked up from his ruined attire to inspect his surroundings. Astonished, he looked around the endless ever shifting desert. The sky above was dark blue littered with millions of stars which contrasted completely with the brightly lit terrain being supplied by an indiscernible light source.

Up above Loki could have sworn the stars, possibly constellations, were moving on their own. He didn't have time to think on it long before the sand began to shift around him. He tumbled down the suddenly rising hill and could hardly dodge as the ruins of an old castle turrent suddenly surfaced and crumbled apart just a few yards from where he stood. The sand continued to shift; making it impossible to get any proper footing, meaning Loki was thrown from one dune of sand to the next.

Where was he? Who was it really that had brought him there? And why? He thought back to the girl. She was the one to find if he wanted answers and a way back to Earth.

The sand below him began to sink down, setting his feet gently on a flat platform of stone. The sand continued to sink away around him. He was in the ruins of a large stone city. Destroyed buildings lined the thick stone road, leading to what could only have been the town hall: a tall stone tower looming over the rest of the city in the very middle.

Finding no other alternative, Loki began to walk. Something, he wasn't sure exactly what, was calling him from the tower.

The ruins of the city didn't bother him as much as the stone statues of people that could only have been the inhabitants of the unfortunate city. Hundreds of them lined the streets- men, women, and children frozen forever in time with their terrified expressions. They were quite unnerving and Loki had to keep his eyes forward as he walked past them.

He found a staircase leading up and around the circular tower. As he climbed the first step, the sand began to rise behind him. The slight fear of being overwhelmed by the shifting sand again caused him to sprint up the stairs, taking four at a time.

Loki finally reached the landing of the tower and turned to see if the sand was still rising. He looked though the stone pillars that made up the top of the tower and was relieved, and a bit surprised, to see that the rest of the city had vanished, covered once again in sand. From here he could see for miles, the endless rolling dunes, the oddly out of place night sky and possibly every star in the galaxy. It was an impressive view.

"You know, I must give you credit. Not many people have been able to traverse the harsh landscape of Tartarus alive before." This was a new voice, a sharper voice. With it came a feeling of dread. The laugh that partnered with it was no better.

Loki held back a shiver. "And exactly to whom is it I am speaking to?" he demanded harshly.  
"I order you to reveal yourself to me." He hissed looking at the dome of the tower. He was completely alone so where was the owner of this mysterious voice?

"Oooo scary." It said in a smooth sarcastic way. He felt a hand slide onto his shoulder.  
"That's not going to work sweetie, but you keep trying." It whispered. He was met with a swift smack on the back of his head and twisted around to find no one there.

"Show yourself. Or prove yourself a coward!" He barked.

"Oh, I'm _shaking_. Truly, you strike such fear into my very heart." A stream of sand split apart from the storm raging outside and began to take form.

Loki turned around and saw the girl, no, the woman from the rooftop slowly approaching him. She had changed not only her demeanor and tone but her appearance as well. Her long black hair was dry and she wore it down with ivy laced intricately into it. Her clothes had changed as well and she walked barefoot towards him in a loose toga-like white dress that trailed behind her.

"And... you...are?" He said when he'd managed to find words. He couldn't deny that the woman now standing beside him was beautiful, befitting even a goddess of Asgard. But he had to gain control of the situation. Until he knew more, this woman was a threat, he thought.

"Eris, the goddess of Discord and before you ask we are in Tartarus, my realm of chaos; and for now that's all you really need to know." She said giving him a slight bow.

"I must admit you are quite a character Loki." Two stone seats rose in the center of the tower and she took a seat gesturing for him to do so as well. "Now, what I wish to ask of you is, how _did_a once proud God manage to fail so badly at taking over one small mortal city? And what's more, how did you end up being forced to live amongst the mortals?"

Loki's jaw clenched in anger. "It is no business of yours as to how my circumstances have come to be." He spat.

"Oh, but, I think it is." she said shaking her head a bit. "If I'm to help you."

"I require no help. "

"Oh, but I think you do." She sing sang rising from the chair. "I'm familiar with gods of your character. Maybe you're after love, revenge on a relative or maybe a _throne?_"

She caught the way his eyes focused on her. "Ahh ding ding ding we have a winner." She said softly clapping her hands. "Well, if that's all you require, then by all means please continue to do what you've been doing. It's obviously been going so well."

"You speak as if you can acquire such things with ease." He said.

"Oh I can. But I have the feeling that you would be after something more... satisfying, than a throne." She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "Think about what it is you truly want, Loki."

He looked down at her. He was more than a head taller than her but still, being in such a close proximity with her just seemed to be a bad idea.

She reached out and grabbed his face in her hands. He saw it all, the throne, Odins spear, the thought of Thor on the throne, all of it. Everything he had wanted and everything he had lost all in one agonizingly long flashback. He looked down at his hands; they were blue. He ripped his face from her hands and looked down at the dark blue tint in his skin. He wondered if his entire body had undergone the change he hated so much.

"You're eyes are red now." Eris noted. "They're such a beautiful shade." Her own eyes were beginning to change from a bright blue to a dark red surrounded by yellow sclera. "We are oddly alike you and I."

He watched as his hands returned to their light skin tone. "Why do you wish to help me achieve what I want?"

"Perhaps it is because I feel sorry for you." She shrugged.

"I do not need your pity."

"Well, then, I suppose you'll just have to believe that I _want_to help you." She shrugged again.

"If what you say is true," Loki began, he could hardly believe this. Any of this. Had he truly gone mad and all of this was nothing but an extremely vivid wishful dream? He would rather believe that than that it was actually occurring. "How would you be able to accomplish what you claim?"

"Anything can be accomplished with time, and patience." She answered with an assured nod.  
"All you seek I can give you."

"There is no sensible way I could ever be able to trust you if you are in fact the goddess of chaos."

"Aww you don't trust me?" She asked with a small pout.

She took in his cynical facial expression and sighed. "Ugh we do live in skeptical times." She reminded herself. "Fine, I give you my word. And when a goddess give her word, she's bound for all eternity." She ran her pointer finger over her heart leaving a silver 'x' where her fingers traveled. "Fair enough?"

He looked at the shining cross and had to tear his eyes away to look her in the eye. "Very well." It was nothing but a dream anyway. "You have a deal."

Eris gave him a dazzling smile. "It's a deal then." She gestured to the large opening in the pillars and the two of them gazed out over Tartarus.

"You know, not many people are able to appreciate the beauty sometimes found in chaos." This was a new voice. So similar yet so different from the voice he'd just struck a deal with. Or even the one on the rooftop.

"You speak as if you are saddened by this fact." He said, continuing to stare at the rolling sands ahead.

"Perhaps I am...but now, let me think... How did you come to be here again?" She asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Ohooo that's right... you were falling."

The floor gave out from under him and the scene vanished leaving him falling through the dark with the sound of Eris' rising laughter echoing in his ears.

_**A/N: **_**Hi everyone, I just want to say thank you for reading this and for reading my story period. You may not say anything but I see you guys are voluntarily clicking the link and at least opening the page. That means the world to me and from the bottom of my heart I want to say: _THANK YOU!_**_3_ **It's so crazy because I see some of you guys aren't even in America and that is just flabbergasting to me! **

**Also I want to say sorry, I've had this chapter done for a few weeks now -coughandI'mactuallyonchapter4nowcough- but in my defense, I'm still new to fan fiction and just figured out how to upload new chapters... heh sorry...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki rolled over in his bed. The sunlight burning through the dark green curtains in his bedroom did nothing to help his aching head. He flipped over his pillow to the cool side and laid back down.

He sat up, half wrestling with the sheets. He was in his room. He looked down, he wasn't in the formal attire he had been wearing the night before. He was in his pair of green pajamas, and there was no sand. Thank Odin alive there was no sand. He laid back down and ran his hand over his face. So it had been a dream. An amazingly vivid dream.

It was almost a relief.

On the other side of the apartment he heard the sound of kitchen cabinets open and close followed by a clash of pans doing nothing to help his now throbbing head. He pulled the blankets further over his body, deciding to get a few more minutes of sleep. Later on in the day he would tell the maid to be more quiet as she went about her duties. No sooner had he gotten comfortable than he sat right back up. He didn't have a maid.

He threw the covers off and stalked towards the bedroom door. A mortal had to be out of their mind to attempt to rob him. S.H.E.I.L.D or no S.H.E.I.L.D, he would use magic to defend himself if he had to, and maybe teach the intruder a lesson or two about trespassing. As silently as he could he opened the door and crept onto the hallway, using magic to conjure up his set of throwing daggers as he did so.

The apartment was a mix of smells which grew stronger as he walked down the narrow hallway that faced the kitchen.

"Oh good you're awake." The woman standing over the stove said with her back to him. He froze.

How could she have possibly-

"I hope you don't mind but I went grocery shopping. You had absolutely no food in your home." She took the crepe off of the pan and added it to the growing pile on a plate beside her.

"Also, I added a sprig of mint to the tea, I'm not sure why but you seem like someone who would like mint."

The sharp point of the knife pierced her back and she rolled her eyes.

"Speak your name mortal, and perhaps I will let you live."

"Do you not- oh for the love of Zeus." Eris caught his waist in the curve of her leg and with one forceful front flip over the counter sent him crashing into the sofa while she landed lightly on her feet.

"Do you remember nothing regarding last night?" she asked sounding more annoyed than threatened.

Loki waited for the room to stop spinning so he could see her. There she was yet again. The same girl the same long black hair, her eyes, which had returned to their deep blue color, matched her tone.

"That was but a dream." Loki said standing. He resisted the urge to rub his throbbing back which became bitter friends with his still present headache.

Eris walked across the room and grabbed his arm. She twisted it behind him and forced him over to a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. "Was it Loki? Was it really?"

He struggled to look at his blue face. The natural marks of the frost giants taking shape along his face. He looked at Eris through the mirror and noted how her eyes remained blue this time.  
The blue continued to spread over him and he looked at her through the glass.

"Eris."

Her eyebrows quirked when he said her name. "Yes very good."

She released him only for him to grab her by her arms and slam her into the wall. "Do not touch me without my permission again. Understood?"

Instead of cowering away she laughed. "Ahh so you're one of _those_. No touchy no feeling kind of gods. Fair enough." She nodded and he released her. "I suppose it's only fair that you ask all your questions over breakfast. Although, I hope you do like to eat. I know I do."

She sat down at the table and poured two cups of tea, setting one cup at the place setting across from her and gesturing for him to sit down.

Hesitantly he watched her and calmly she took a sip of her tea looking at him over the rim of the cup.

"Are you suspicious of me?" She asked with a smile. "That's very smart. And, while your paranoia is probably justified, you have no reason to worry."

"And how am I to know that?" He leaned against the counter and asked.

"Well," she almost spilled her tea as she chuckled. "For starters I've only just begun to plan for your future. What motive could I possibly have to do you harm before the plan has even begun?"

With a final gesture from her, Loki sat down across the table having seen her point. He stared at the cup in front of him.

"Oh come now, what good would it do me to harm the would be king? The soon to be king." There it was, her smile. He'd never had any experience with flattery, he'd only been the one doing the flattering never the flattered. As such he had trouble recognizing her sugar coated words and allowed his pride to soak them in.

"But answer me this... Eris." He was slowly becoming accustomed to using her name. "If you are a goddess yourself, why is it that you... I mean to say how did you come to..." Was he speechless? He could count on one hand the rare times in which that happened.

"Ah, you wish to know how it is that I came to live among the mortals. Well, it is a fascinating story I will admit." She stopped, looking up at him waiting to see exactly how desperate he was for her information.

The chair was pulled back as he stood, grabbing a blueberry muffin off the counter. He took a shy bite nodding for her to continue.

Eris smiled. So he was curious. Not only that, but he was smart enough to see what she wanted and he was obedient. Good, even if he was a bit stubborn, that small trait simplified her job considerably.

"All you need to know is, you are not the only one to have those close to you do you wrong."

Loki's interest skyrocketed.

"What?" She asked catching his expression. "You think you're the only one who wants justice?"

"So what will you have to gain by helping me? Do not think me a fool to believe you are helping me out of the kindness of your heart. What is it you want in return for your... services?"

"Oh now don't say it like that, you degrade my service as that of a common prostitute."

"What would you want in return?" He repeated giving her a cynical look. He sat back down and crossed his arms, realizing he probably looked more silly than menacing. One could only look so threatening in dark green pajamas.

"Oh very well." she sighed. "I can see you're not going to let it go."

"I've played this game before. Your demands?"

She pursed her lips into a line. And sat her cup on the table. "Fine. I'll be blunt then. When you go back to...Asgard is it? I shall come with you. That's it. You will be king then, and I will be out of your hair."

"Why?" He asked suspicious.

"Well you wish to return. You have your reasons... and I have mine. Let's not make this personal alright? It's just business."

Loki observed her carefully. He still had so many questions, and she had managed to successfully avoid giving him any real answers. Everything in him told him that trusting this woman, this goddess, was a horrible idea; that he was going to lose somehow in this deal despite everything she was offering. So this is what it was like for everyone he'd ever made an agreement with.

And yet part of him was curious. He wanted to see how she would keep her end of the deal. On the other hand if she failed... WHEN she failed...

"Very well, we have a deal." He held out his hand.

She pulled down the front of her blouse revealing a silver cross over her heart. "We've already been through this remember?"

"Oh... right." He pulled his hand back and picked up the tea cup looking at it before he finally took a tiny sip.

He would never say so, but the mint did add a delightful tang.

_**A/N:**_** Well guys, this is it. I'm all caught up! I might not be updating quite as fast from now on as I'm out of pre written chapters and have only barely begun chapter 4! But hey, I'll try! The views are still appreciated and I'm incredibly thankful for the 2 reviews I've gotten! :D I love you guys so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

The smooth metal of the scissors grazed across the tip of Loki's ear. The woman behind him tensed, waiting for the man in the salon chair to notice. He didn't, but instead continued to stare straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

Convinced that she was in the clear, she continued on with the haircut. She had seen this man before...somewhere. It was on TV, she was sure of that, and the fact that he was able to afford to come to an upscale salon like Clipz meant he was definitely a somebody.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" she asked him through the mirror.

He said nothing, but she saw the edge of his mouth turn down in a slight frown. She pursed her lips together, giving up hope on any form of a conversation.

That woman. If Loki lived to see the arrival of Ragnarok, he was convinced he would never meet another being like Eris. And he was perfectly fine with that.

He'd felt the woman's hands falter as she cut his hair. He'd also heard her gasp and seen the way she glanced at him anxiously. But he'd ignored her. It wasn't so much the way his hair was cut that occupied his thoughts as much as the events that led up to him actually getting a haircut to begin with.

It had been a week earlier, and the scene played out in his mind, annoying him for the hundredth time.

Loki sat on the couch reading his book as Eris stood by the window beside him. She had been staring at the harsh rain outside when he'd woken up, and she'd been such a constant presence in his home since that first breakfast that he didn't question it anymore.

"Do you always wear your hair like that?" She'd asked speaking and looking at him for the first time in hours.

He looked up from his page. "What?"

"Your hair, it does not suit you. Do you always wear it so long?" She looked as if she was about to say something else but seemed to think better of it. "Never mind." She returned her gaze to the window and didn't speak for the rest of the day.

He wasn't quite sure why that small comment had bothered him so much–it wasn't as if her words had any more meaning than any other mortal despite who she truly was beneath her facade.

So why was he here?

Coffee, all she needed was one source of coffee. These S.H.E.I.L.D agents were so pathetic.

Loki had been so easy to track down even if he hadn't been in his apartment when she'd arrived. All she'd had to do was look for the inconspicuous men looking bluntly through a building window from across the streets dressed in business suits. Child's play, pure child's play.

All she had to do now was distract the two men so she could talk to Loki alone. A shy look towards the two men coupled with pretending to be caught as she got in line for the coffee cart: check. Add a small blush and avoid eye contact: check. She looked up at the woman manning the stand.

"Um hello, could you do me a little favor from girl to girl?" She grabbed a napkin from the holder and pulled a pen from her purse, quickly writing down a random number. "If you could please give my number to the handsome gentleman over there?" She jerked her head back as a gesture.

The woman took the napkin. "Which one?"

"Oh, don't worry; they'll know who I'm talking about." One more smile and she was off down the street. She saw Loki through the window of a salon and stopped to chuckle to herself. The hilarity increased when she caught his eye as he was being turned to see the final result.

She shook her head and laughed as he hastily stood from the chair not taking his eyes off of her. She waited by the window as he quickly paid and walked into the cool moist air, throwing his coat and scarf on as he went.

She began to walk away, still laughing. Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he followed her. Behind him by a coffee stand the two S.H.E.I.L.D agents didn't have time to see him leave over the argument they were having. All Loki could see was what looked like a napkin being waved angrily on the hand of one while the other one shouted trying to grab at it.

Eris looked back at them and gave him a sly look. 'So predictable.'

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you today." Eris began.

Loki tried in vain to get comfortable in the hard wooden chair in the back at the small coffee shop located in the cramped bookstore. "I am curious as to why you sought me out, yes."

Her next sentence was interrupted by a waiter setting down their cups of coffee. Eris gave him a smile, subtly dismissing him and he walked away.

"Now then, I have an assignment for you." She said between sips. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book and slid it across the table towards him.

_"Norse Myths and Legends__?" _He read the title out loud as he picked up the novel and began thumbing through the pages.

"I need you to read through it and tell me what is true and what is not. I have to know what exactly I have to work with here."

"I assume you have read it entirely."

She nodded. "Of course. But, I must ask, did you really reproduce with a horse?" She bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh.

The open book snapped shut in Loki's hands. He was not amused. "Well, Eris, since you wish to find out more information about me," he slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a book of his own.

She took the book and rolled her eyes, amused. "Really now? '_Greek Myths and Legends__?"_

"It appears we both had the same idea." He smirked. "There seems to be very little written about you though. Would you mind telling me why that is?"

Eris lost her smirk. "I work quickly and inconspicuously. The humans barely know of my true involvement throughout history."

Loki caught the change in her tone. There was no longer a haughty superior tone in her voice she'd been prone to use on him since their partnership began. "I see. Very well then, when you wish to speak the truth of the matter you may."

"You are reading too much into it, humans are less willing to write about someone who brings about sadness and pain."

"Oh I beg to differ." Loki retorted. "There seems to be quite a bit about oh, Hades was it?"

"That is different."

"Is it really?"

"You speak of things you know nothing about."

He gestured to the Greek book on the table. "I believe now I can reasonably claim to have a basic knowledge."

"A majority of which may be false," she retorted.

"Well then, we shall just have to wait for your final word on the matter, won't we?" Finally things were returning to normal. He had the chance to make her feel uncomfortable for once. Under normal circumstances he would consider payback a childish thing. But now, oh how revenge tasted sweet. "I'm sorry but, are you at a loss for words?" He asked.

Silently, she stood from the table and grabbed her new reading project before stalking out of the store.

Loki sat down the book and stared up at the ceiling. Finally the accursed book was done. He'd been up for the past few nights reading the blasted thing, marking out wrong information with a black marker he'd acquired, and was more than ready to say to hell with the whole arrangement and quit. Yes the humans had come up with some wild back stories that served to explain certain things in the world, but Loki had never, nor could he even fathom the idea to, mate with a horse.

He threw the book against the wall and turned off the lamp on his bedside table, getting comfortable only to stare up at the ceiling left to his own thoughts. He wondered if Eris had finished her book as well. He'd been wondering a lot of things about Eris lately, he hadn't seen her since her tantrum in the bookshop, and that had been three days ago. She'd stopped coming into his apartment while he slept and for the past few days he had woken up to find his apartment empty. It was both a blessing and a curse.

He rose from his bed and looked at the general area where the book had landed, felt around, and after grabbing it from the floor, made his way through the dark into the rest of his apartment.

He flicked the light on in the kitchen and the scarcely used black appliances gleamed up at him in welcome. He considered making tea but thought better of it. He was out of mint.

Instead he sat the book on the countertop and placed the bookmark on top. She would find it, he knew. He looked into his living room that was shrouded in shadows from the light coming from the adjacent kitchen.

It was a suitable home, he had to admit. With everything in place and intricately chosen to suit his tastes: black leather furniture, the ornate gold trimmed lamps, smooth black wood tables, the piano in the corner by the large wall of windows covered in deep green curtains, even the black marble fireplace, with its logs waiting patiently to be used.

It was a fine home, but it was nothing compared to Asguard.

Eris sat in a corner; she was just about done with her assignment. It was a good thing too. Her marker was almost out of ink.

This didn't make any sense. Loki flipped another page. Every word was completely blacked out, just as it had been for half of the book. He flipped again; another pair of black pages. Again he turned and again there was black. Every page. He couldn't even discern which story was which save some of the lighter marked out areas.

A small untouched paragraph of writing jutted out at him from the page:

"_Ares is represented as a man of youthful appearance. In his right hand he bears a sword or a lance, and in his left a shield. He is claimed to be seen in only the bloodiest of battles. He is accompanied by his pets, Fear and Terror, and Eris, his twin sister and companion who always precedes his chariot when he rushes into a fight."_

* * *

**A/N: Woo! So yay here's chapter 4! Sorry this took so long and doesn't involve anything really REMOTELY interesting! I promise this is going somewhere. And I swear chapter 5 won't take as long! -eventhoguhIreallyshouldn'tbecauseIdon'tevenknow-**

**But things will begin soon! Everything will hit the fan in due time! Reviews are appreciated as well as constructive criticism! **

**Also, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Microsoft Word can only catch so much and all of my editors are MIA at the moment. **

**So thanks for the views and for reaching deep within the nether regions of this website to find and read my story! **


	5. Chapter 5

"If you're expecting me to apologize then you should prepare to be disappointed." Loki sat in his sofa across from Eris.

She had returned that morning and, as usual, was waiting for him when he awoke. She sat in his armchair, calmly sipping a small cup of tea. She'd kept the refreshments simple for this visit; a pot of tea complete with cream and sugar, finger sandwiches, cream puffs, and raspberry scones sat neatly on a three layered display tray.

"You know, it's funny. I was about to say the very same thing to you." She sat down her tea just as a rough pounding on the door rang through the apartment.

"BROTHER!" Thor's muffled voice shouted through the door.

Loki whipped around to face the door frantically trying to remember if he'd locked it the night before. Not that it would matter.

"You didn't," Loki hissed.

"Oh but I did," Eris said with a mischievous smile.

He turned towards her slowly, and she reached into her purse to pull out his cell phone before sliding it towards him. "It would be in your best interest to keep your cell phone on your person. Although I must say your brother is very interesting. Watching him try to communicate through text was very entertaining."

"Brother!" More knocking.

"Well, go on. It's time to play host. It's very rude you know, keeping your guests waiting." Her mischievous smile never wavered.

Loki snatched up his phone, walked to the door and put his eye up to the peephole. A large blue eye looked back at him followed by Thor's largest smiles. Loki rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, opening the door.

"Hello Thor-"

"BROTHER!" Thor's thunderous voice was in Loki's ear as he gave him a back crushing hug.

"Yes-hello-Thor..." Loki wheezed out.

Another figure appeared in the doorway, and Tony Stark rolled his eyes at the show of brotherly affection.

"Loki! I see you're living in Midguard has done you good. You're looking well," Thor said, setting him down and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well yes, Thor, but I'm not properly prepared to receive company. I have-" he turned, around gesturing to the living room. Eris was gone.

"Oh brother, don't let your apparel hinder you! And besides, I'm curious to see your new home. Look, you've even made refreshments!" Thor said as he entered the house.

Tony followed, stopping in front of Loki to look him up and down before walking away, shaking his head. "Green." He laughed.

Loki tried to muster all the dignity he could while standing before his brother and biggest annoyance in dark green pajamas. He walked towards Thor, who was wasting no time in making himself at home. He'd already flopped down on the couch and was reaching for a sandwich.

Loki turned to a still standing Tony. "Would you like some tea?" He asked.

Tony looked at him with a straight face before answering. "I think I'll keep my dignity as man thanks you. Got any scotch?"

Tony walked into the kitchen and stopped by the tray of alcohol in various crystal bottles. He took a small cup and filled it with scotch before returning to the living room to sit down next to Thor.

"So Rudolph, how's the mortal world treating you?" Tony asked taking a sip.

"Very well yes but, is there any way we could arrange this meeting for later?" Loki asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. He really wanted to look for Eris. She was somewhere in his apartment, he was sure, and if she was anything like him, she was most dangerous when she couldn't be seen.

"What's your hurry? Come on. Look at hammerhead over here look how happy you made him." Tony said gesturing over to where Thor was starting on his fourth sandwich, with a closed, full mouth he gave them a large grin.

"And besides what's your rush? Do you have a party to get to or... ya know... friends?" He gave Loki a half grin when he remained silent.

"Brother!" Thor said after a large swallow. "Tony has invited us to a midgardian affair! Do attend, brother, we could catch up and show these tiny mortals how to drink with gods!"

"Um, ok, no, I invited–" He stopped to nonchalantly point at Thor. "–you. Not him." He gestured between the two brothers, making his distrust of Loki crystal clear.

"Yes well, can we please continue this conversation at a later time at a different location?"

"Brother, what is your hurry? I received a message from you not 12 hours ago inviting us-"

The sound of a door opening came from down the hallway, which was followed shortly by the sound of an over-exaggerated, overly-feminine yawn.

"Loki, love do we have any more of the wine from last night? I'd really like to-"

Well, Loki had finally found Eris. Not only that, but she was wearing one of his best dress shirts. And only a dress shirt.

All movement in the room stopped, all three males looking shocked at the scantily clad woman before them.

"Oh well, I didn't know we were... having company!" Eris said with a nervous blush.

Loki held back a glare. She had planned this. All of this and he had to admit, she was quite the actress. With her shy demeanor and bashful disposition, he almost bought into her little charade.

"Eris... um.."

"Unbelievable." Tony said standing. "Really this is quite remarkable." He began to walk around Eris, sizing her up before he pulled out a small clear rectangle. "The animatronics on this thing, really it is very human like, you and me my friend, have GOT to trade notes sometime, tell me how did you get the skin to look so lifelike?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Eris asked with a nervous chuckle. He held up the small device and half blinded her when it flashed on. Four sections of a red grid focused on her face and flashed again as the device scanned her. "I'm a real person," she said with a grin.

"Son of a gun look at that, all human." Tony said looking at the screen. He saw the beginning of her biography on the screen and quickly saved the file for later. "Ok, new concern: did he kidnap you? Really though, blink twice if you're being held here against your will."

"Stark-" Loki growled.

"Is that a joke?" Eris asked with a perplexed chuckle.

"Well yes, but mixed with genuine concern." Tony tucked the device into his pocket and held out his hand. "Tony Stark, owner of Stark industries, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

"Oh yes I've heard of you Mr. Stark, you are Iron Man I believe?" She asked with a smile and a blush as he kissed her hand.

"Stark!" Loki barked. He regained his composure despite giving him a death glare. "I believe it would be best if we arranged this meeting like I suggested."

Thor was suddenly in front of her, taking her hand in his and giving it a quick kiss. "Welcome to the family! BROTHER! You mentioned not of a woman in your messages or in any of our cellular phone calls!" He chastised.

"Yes-well Thor she's-" Eris sent him a look. It was quick and to the point; play along.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Eris, was it?" Thor asked, giving her his best smile. She laughed and nodded. "Loki! You dog, how could you have not spoke a word of this beautiful woman?! Tell me Eris, is he treating you properly?"

"Yes, he is...Thor?" She asked, reinforcing his name in her mind.

He grinned when she said his name. "Yes."

"Very good you've met my family." Loki was done trying to be polite, he wanted those two gone. He began to push the two men away from Eris and towards the door.

"Yes, I'm afraid Loki has a point. I'm sorry your visit can't last longer but, Loki has a lot of things to do." Eris defended.

Tony stopped in the doorway when he caught the sly look she gave Loki. "Wait wait whoa, are you serious?"

"It was great seeing you again brother goodbye." Loki said hurriedly closing the door and locking it behind them.

He placed both hands on the wall and sighed. That could have not gone any worse. What was this woman playing at embarrassing him like that?

He turned to face her and found her lounging in a chair, her legs crossed as she read a magazine.

"Is that my dress shirt?"

"Oh? Why yes it is. It's very comfy as well, I understand why you choose to dress in such a prestigious way everyday."

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Now."

"Tony?"

"Shhhh."

"Tony, what are you doing?" Thor walked back down the hallway to where Tony had his ear against the door of Lokis apartment. "Tony it is not right to-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shhh! One thing's for sure, your brothers a demanding son of a bitch in the sack."

"I do not understand, has Eris placed him in a sack?"

"Just-no just walk away. Let's walk this way; did you like the limo?" Tony stood and clapped Thor on the shoulder as the two walked to the elevator.

Tony stood silent as the elevator took them down.

"Loki has never been one to pay much attention to the affections of females." Thor said. "It is good that his time on Midguard has changed that."

"Mmhm." Tony mumbled. He'd pulled out his device and watched as the biography jumped onto the screen. "Well she's human. As far as I can tell. Mentally stable, her medical records say so, ooo an heiress of a successful makeup company, her great grandmother was busy during the 1940's.

The elevator opened in the lobby and the two of them walked out the door and to a waiting black limousine. Tony slid into the backseat after Thor and continued reading as they pulled out. "A frequenter of traveling, shopping and opera, boring and look, even takes a good picture when she's being stalked. So my question, is what is she doing with Loki?"

"Perhaps she truly does hold affections for my brother. It is not uncommon. Loki may have done rash things, but even he is redeemable."

"... But oh come on, look at her!" Tony said showing him a photo of Eris on his device. "Are you sure your brother didn't put some kind of Asguardian mind control reindeer magic spell on her?"

"Loki is not one to dabble in those types of magic," Thor said assuredly. "He may be questionable at times, but I know my brother well."

Tony looked out the window. Despite what Thor said he still had questions.

"You know, you're very uptight." Eris said as she pulled her hair back. She pulled her shirt closed and began to button it, glad to be back in her mortal clothes.

Loki offered nothing but silence as he went into his large closet to hang his dress shirt back up.

"In fact, I don't believe I've ever been in the company of anyone so...ice cold." She pulled her pants on and reached for her shoes. "I mean honestly, you have a gorgeous, half nude woman literally in your bed and nothing." She formed a small smile."That's new for me."

"I find no pleasure in amorous activities such as what you're suggesting." Loki said emerging from his closet fully dressed.

"Really? Why is it that I find that hard to believe?"

"Because despite what you may have read in that mythology book of lies you know nothing about me."

"Nor you of me..." She mumbled to herself absentmindedly. She stood from his bed and walked into the living room.

Having no more business in his bedroom, Loki followed her.

"I'll tell you what." Eris said suddenly as she put on her jacket. "Let's play a little game."

"A game?" Loki asked. Didn't they have more important matters to worry about?

"Yes. A question game. Come on, don't look so shocked, I'm a fun lovin gal!" She smiled. "But don't worry you'll survive. My game has rules, Loki. We'll ask each other questions, a few basic questions, get each other's background, explain our...situations and open up to each other a little bit. It'll help with my plan greatly."

Loki thought about it. Despite how much he loathed her at times, Loki had to admit he knew next to nothing about Eris other than the fact that she was a goddess of the Greeks. He knew nothing of her realm or the gods and goddesses she associated with. And, he had to admit he was curious as to how she had ended up on Midguard as he had.

All of these were good arguments. And he hated this sudden curiosity that blossomed within him.

"But-" he was brought away from his thoughts by the authority in her tone. "We may only ask each other 3 intimate questions. Only 3 is that understood?"

Loki considered her offer. "Very well."

"It's a date then." Eris walked to his front door. "I'll pick you up at 8."

* * *

**Wooo! Alright new chapter! And hey, didn't I tell ya! It didn't take nearly as long to get this one done! Probably because it was so much fun to write XD**

**I really do love writing these two together. One because, Eris is so scarcely mentioned in Greek Mythology or anywhere really, so she's mine to create and mess with as I please. And two, Loki needs some fun in his life! **

**The next chapter will be... interesting to say the least. Dun Dun DUUUUUN Ha ha no not interesting like that but... well... interesting... **

**As always thank you so much for the views and reviews are greatly appreciated! :D I apologize for any grammar mistakes... yea... anyways I hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Eris reached the door man of Loki's apartment and nodded in thanks as he opened the door for her. She stopped, the man looked familiar causing her to do a double take and look at his lightly aged face. She had been mistaken.

Loki looked at the clock: 7:59. Surely she must have been joking. The numbers on the clock changed and there was a seemingly taunting knock on his front door.

His feet dragged a bit as he went to welcome his visitor. Although he didn't want to venture out amongst the mortals, it would give him an opportunity to get valuable information on his new...partner. He thought the word carefully even as he opened the door to reveal the owner of the title.

"Eris, right on time." He spoke the words with a hint of remorse.

Across from him Eris gave a slight smirk. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Of course not."

"Excellent, come along." She turned on her heel and started down the hall, not pausing for a moment to see if he would follow.

Quickly Loki closed and locked his door before walking after her. He barely caught up with her just as the elevator doors began to close.

"Well this is..."

"Unexpected?" Eris finished for him. "Well, I suppose to you it would be." Eris led Loki through the doors of the quiet quaint restaurant and settled down at a small yet tall table in a more secluded area.

Loki followed behind her, trying to get his eyes accustomed to the dim lighting. It certainly wasn't the kind of place he expected Eris to know about, let alone enjoy. It was much too quiet, he thought. Too quiet and too peaceful. The couples at other tables paid them no attention as they passed and everyone spoke in hushed tones, even the servers.

Loki took a seat across from Eris and the two of them sat in silence for a moment.

"So Asgard." She said taking a look at the wine menu. "You still have yet to tell me anything about it. Would you care to fix that?"

He looked over the table at her a bit surprised by her blunt tone and demeanor. "Asgard... well, there's not much to tell."

She met his gaze and cocked her brow. "Really... the golden city, the gateway to Valhalla for the great fallen warriors, surrounded by a wall built by an Enchanter, ruled over by the always immortal Odin, and protected by the all seeing Heimdall is nothing that can spark a decent conversation?"

"You seem to know enough."

"But it will never be enough."

"Well, you may as well tell me about Mount Olympus or Tartarus if we're letting our curiosities be known. "

"Hello, my name is Herm and I'll be your waiter tonight." The appearance of the young man beside their table brought the two of them back to reality. They pulled away from each other having unknowingly begun leaning towards one another during their little exchange as to avoid shouting. "May I start you two off with a drink tonight?" He asked gesturing to the abandoned wine menu on the table.

Eris looked up at the man with a smile. "Yes we'll both share a bottle of your best Dionysus." She said handing him the menu without a second thought.

Loki nodded in agreement, not particularly in the mood to argue over her selection. He'd never heard of the brand name during his time on Earth.

"Are you by chance a regular patron here?" Loki asked after their waiter had gone.

"No." Eris replied.

"May I have a smaller glass?" Loki asked frowning in disapproval of the rather large midgardian wine glass that was placed in front of him as the waiter brought them their wine on a small cart.

Herm gave him a small frown before setting the bottle back into the case of ice that had accompanied it. He bent down and reached under the white tablecloth on top of the cart and pulled out a small clear glass no larger than an ounce.

"Yes that will do, thank you." Loki said with a curt nod in thanks.

Herm once again grabbed the bottle and opened the top with the utmost care. He smiled at Eris as he poured her a glass of the dark red liquid, and paid the same courtesy towards Loki although the gesture seemed a bit more strained.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he set the bottle back into the ice bin, asked if they would be needing anything else and, after their refusal quickly took his leave.

Loki glared after the young man. "His service was completely unprofessional." he muttered.

Eris ignored the comment, taking a small sip of the tart liquid before gracefully setting her glass back onto the table.

"So, Asgard." Eris resumed their previous conversation as if they had never stopped. "I'm particularly curious about Idun and her magic golden apples."

Loki downed his beverage and felt it burn going down his throat. He never had been a large drinker at the feasts and celebrations in Asgard. "Ah yes, from what I've read you seem to be a fanatic of golden apples yourself. Or so I can only assume."

She smirked and refilled his glass. "Guilty as charged."

He sighed. "The golden apples keep the deities of Asgard youthful and healthy. They stop the aging process as long as they are eaten often." He thought back to his dwindling supply of apples hidden in his apartment. Although he dreaded it, he would have to ask Thor for more soon.

"Interesting, and does everyone partake of such fruit?" Eris asked looking over the rim of her glass.

"Yes. Even the Allfather. It is rumored that his consumption of the apples is what helps him to ward off Odinsleep for extended periods of time." Another portion of liquid ran through him. "Although I'm curious myself Eris, how is it you've remained young and beautiful for so long?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked coyly.

"Answer the question please." He said, not breaking eye contact despite the annoyed look on his face.

"Magic." She answered with a wink. "It's one of the few things I can still do despite the limits I've been forced to have. The mortals here are clueless, they all seem to think I'm nothing but a doppelganger of my 'grandmother'." She rolled her eyes running her finger along the rim of her almost empty glass.

"These limits... you have yet to explain your situation thoroughly." Loki pointed out. "And do not say it's 'too personal.' " He said remembering their wager from earlier that day. "I have a right to know."

She smiled at him, reaching for the wine bottle to refill her glass and his after she noticed it was empty once again. "Oh very well." she set the bottle back on the ice and leaned towards him over the table.

"I have been accused and punished for a crime I did not commit." She said. "Are you familiar with World War 2?" she asked casually.

He blinked. Was she being serious? "Yes... But it seems as if you-"

"I did not start the war. The gods were furious when the first Word war broke out. They promised eternal damnation for any deity that dared harm the mortals in such a way again. I was framed by the lowest scum Mount Olympus has to offer." Her grip tightened on her glass and she looked at his.

At once he downed his glass and leaned towards her again. "And who... may I ask, framed you?"

She regained her relaxed expression and leaned back in her chair. "Now that, my Loki, is too personal to apply to our terms and conditions." She took another long sip and winked. "As punishment for my 'crime' I was stripped of my abilities, banished from Mount Olympus and forced to live amongst mortals until the time may come that the Council of the Gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades decide I may return." Her voice was scornful, and he could tell she loathed addressing her accusers with any amount of respect. Loki understood her position; much more than he would care to admit in fact.

"What powers do you possess?" He asked realizing she hadn't touched the bottle to refill the now full glass before him.

She smirked. She knew the effects of alcohol would eventually pull out his curiosity of her. "Simple things I supposed. I can accumulate wealth easily, manipulate anyone I wish quite easily, simple parlor tricks really, and of course there are small yet subtle ways of causing chaos." She looked up at him. "Particularly in New York. I can tell what you're thinking, Loki, no I haven't used manipulation on you. And I don't plan to so, you're safe."

She saw the doubtful look he gave her. "Loki, sweetheart, if I were using my charms on you, you would know."

He downed another glass just to have something to do to avoid the fierce gaze she was giving him.

"But there was something else I wished to discuss with you."

Loki looked down at his magically refilled glass and swallowed it quickly to prepare for what it was she wanted. "Yes?"

"My powers are...limited... I am very weak.. and your sorcery is something unknown to the Gods of Olympus. I think it would be beneficial for both of our plans if you were to teach me what magic you know."

Loki was silent for a long moment, allowing the request to hang in the air between them. He looked at her, thinking through his reply slowly. "It would be possible..." he began. She smiled. "But... I too am very limited. I've been restricted from using magic under any circumstances."

Her smile faded and she scoffed. "By Who? S.H.I.E.L.D? If that is the only obstacle-"

"Eris, I can not. I have no motivation to use magic even if I could and teaching it would be... teaching it to someone of your-" He was beginning to babble which is something he'd never once done in his one thousand or so years of life. The truth was, his magic was powerful and dark. He'd never thought of teaching someone what he knew, especially not someone such as Eris. In reality, he foresaw danger in Eris having access to his knowledge and power, the end of the world would be in her grasp and the prospect of trusting her fully was still far from his mind. He would have to consider this request very delicately.

She smiled and nodded, gently placing her hand over his. "It's alright Loki. I understand."

His vision began to grow blurry and his head began to ache.

"I also remembered my other ability." Eris said as he laid his head down on the table. She spoke softly and began to gently smooth back his hair. "Poisons. Tonics and concoctions even Gods are unused to." From his place on the table he saw her reach for his glass, take it and smile. "I need you to not trust me from now on. Ok?"

Her soft voice echoed in his mind as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Eris opened the door to Loki's apartment and thanked the door man as he helped carry Loki's limp form through the door.

"Yes he's had a bit too much to drink. On the couch will do. Thank you once again." The man happily followed her orders, further delighted at the fifty dollar tip she gave him as he exited through the front door. She was chaotic, not unfair.

She looked down at Loki's sleeping form with a smile. "What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head and headed towards the door.

She closed it as silently as she could and then headed down the hallway.

Loki heard the small click of the lock and his eyes snapped open. So his original instinct had been right. Trusting Eris was a huge mistake.

All night long he watched as she refilled his glass and after a sudden flick of the wrist, she would watch him closely looking for some form of response. He was more prone to use magic than he let on. He magicked the drink back to their original state right before her eyes, and she hadn't even noticed.

Did she really think she could fool the God of Lies himself? This girl had much to learn, and despite himself, Loki looked forward to being her teacher.

He had played along of course, there was still so much he didn't know about Eris, and it was obvious she wouldn't be telling him anything remotely important anytime soon. Now, under the pretense of being incapacitated for the night, he had his chance.

He cast a simple invisibility charm over himself and, using a form of magic he rarely used, managed to turn himself intangible phasing through his front door silently. A literal ghost to the woman before him. He followed her through the halls, into the elevator and outside to where a town car was waiting for her. He slid into the seat beside her and cancelled the intangible charm, going along with the ride.

Invisible to her, he watched the street signs and landmarks as they traveled through the wealthy districts of New York.

A few minutes later, they stopped and Eris exited the vehicle with a short 'Thank you' to her driver. Loki reactivated his charm and phased through the side of the door and looking up at the building, figuring exactly where he was for future reference.

The Apartment building looked like all the others in the area: well kept, incredibly clean and pristine, glowing a decorative silver against the dark sky.

A doorman opened the door for her and Eris thanked him as usual. Loki followed her through the motions, the hallway, the elevator, finally arriving with her at a white door with silver numbering.

She pulled out her keys and opened the door, quickly closing it allowing Loki no time to slip in behind her.

He simply phased through the door and removed his intangibility ready to use it at the drop of a dime if need be.

He stood in darkness as he waited for Eris to run on a light. A second later his wish was granted, Eris flipped a switch, turning on multiple lamps at once bathing the room in a soft glow.

She faced him unknowingly and looked through a stack of magazines piled on her coffee table. He sat back, ready to wait for her to fall asleep.

He registered another presence and suddenly, another figure appeared behind her. He recognized him immediately as Herm from the restaurant. But how did he-

In a moment he had both of Eris's arms behind her back and a hand over her mouth.

Despite being caught off guard, Eris reacted immediately. Using his weight on her arms, she flipped backwards over him, hooking her leg around his neck and sending him crashing to the floor. She took him by the collar and smashed his head against the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know I'm a horrible person. Not updating for a MONTH?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Sorry guys! But to make up for it I made this chapter super exceptionally long. For those of you who are reading this, thank you. The views are much appreciated and they keep me going. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Love you guys and hopefully my next update won't take nearly as long. Anyways enjoy!~ **


	7. Chapter 7

A smile lit up her face. "Hello Hermes."

The young man met her eye with a grin of his own. "Still the ever welcoming hostess I see."

She released her grip and the two sat up laughing. Eris lept into a hug with the man before he could get himself off the floor. "Oh, Hermes, it is so good to see you!"

He stood and helped her up. "It is good to see you too, Eris!"

"Can I get you a drink? Or are you in the middle of delivering a message between the deities?"

"Water... Would be fine. Thank you."

In the corner of the room, still invisible, Loki relaxed at the exchange. He slowly resheathed the throwing daggers he had drawn out of habit and settled in to observe. This was something he had never seen. She seemed... Happy. Genuinely and irrevocably happy. It was a new experience for him.

"Hermes, I must know, how are things on Olympus?" Eris asked as she brought back a glass of water and handed it to him as the two settled on the couch.

Hermes looked in the glass for a bit before speaking. "Well... Actually Eris, that's sort of what I came here to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" Eris asked hesitantly. "Has something happened?"

"Oh no no, actually it's wonderful news! The Gods, the Council themselves, have decided to welcome you back with open arms!"

"...I'm sorry," Eris said with a cynical chuckle. "What?"

"Yes, they held a meeting just to discuss what happened. They've decided you've suffered enough. I was there! This is glorious news, you can return home!"

Eris stood from the couch and walked over to the window, shaking her head. "No... No, it's too easy." She muttered. She turned around towards him. "You were present during the meeting, yes? Would you care to tell me the true reason the gods have decided to be ever so generous?"

"Eris, the gods of Olympus miss your company is all."

"Hermes, I've been in the presence of The God of Lies himself, you'll have to do a bit better than that." She paused as the realization dawned on her. "No... This has nothing to do with me being missed or the gods suddenly finding me innocent. They know of my agreement with Loki." She watched his face searching for a tell.

Hermes remained silent unafraid to make eye contact.

"They know I'm seeking revenge. They fear me."

"Eris, the gods simply-"

"Don't lie to me!" She cut him off. "Admit it, word has travelled of my goal and now the gods fear for their own necks. Tell the truth."

Hermes thought for a moment before sighing in surrender. "Yes, very well, it's true. But can you blame them, Eris? You've sparked wars, created hostilities between the gods by using an apple." He walked over to her by the window and took hold of her shoulders grimly. "An APPLE, Eris. Please, what has happened, happened many years ago. Can't you please let this go?"

"Hermes, you are one of my closest friends, and with that I need you to understand why I can't." She looked him dead in the eye. "What am I to do? Be added to the never ending list of the innocent wrongfully punished by the gods?! I refuse to be added along with Arachne and IO and Sisyphus."

She let her words hang in the air. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing she was justified.

"But you can tell the gods this, my only target is he who has wronged me. I have no issues with the council or the others in support of my banishment. No, I only want him."

Loki shifted uncomfortably in his corner against the wall. He'd listened intently to Eris' impassioned speech and felt as if he was still missing so much about the situation he'd found himself so involved in. The Greek gods knew of him, while he knew nothing of their realm. Until Eris's appearance in his life, he had regarded the existence of other beings even remotely similar to those on Asgard to be the make up of stories and fiction. Yet now he had no choice but to recognize them as a new reality.

And what could he do but sit back and wonder? Wonder about every detail about this new realm he still had yet to discover. And Eris. There was still so much about her he did not know. The only difference between the present and their first meeting was now he wanted to know about her. Every single thing. The object of her rage was especially a topic he wanted to address. Exactly who was he who had wronged her? She had been careful around Loki, he knew, and even now when his presence was secret she still revealed nothing.

"Hermes, what is that behind your back?" Eris asked suddenly

Loki brought his attention back to the pair in front of him. Eris was reaching around Hermes in an attempt to grab at the object he was keeping just out of her reach.

"It is nothing, Eris." Hermes said, reaching his arm into the air and holding the golden wand over her head behind her.

From his position across the room Loki could see the wand was surmounted by wings with snakes wrapped tightly around the handle as a decoration, Hermes quickly waved it over Eris before returning it to its hiding place somewhere on his person. From the look on Eris's face and the way she'd stopped trying to grab the object, Loki could tell she had seen it too.

"Hermes... Tell me that wasn't..."

Hermes looked at her with guilt written on his handsome face. "I'm sorry Eris. Truly I am. I'm under orders from The Council themselves."

"Please. Tell me you didn't."

"I have."

"The Caduceus, Hermes?"

"The gods were hoping that perhaps if you found love-"

"You think a pitiful distraction such as a forced love will be enough to stop me?" Eris demanded, anger flashing in her eyes. "And will I get to choose my lover or will the next mortal I cross on the street-"

"The gods have chosen for you. Well, I suggested it. I think you and Loki will be very happy."

"Loki?!"

Loki watched unsure whether or not to be horrified or fascinated at his involuntary involvement in this.

"Yes. You two seem to be more alike than he's willing to admit. The spell is already in place, there's nothing I can do... This is the last time you'll see me Eris and... I'm terribly sorry it had to end this way.

"In the restaurant..." Eris said in a daze. She leaned her head against the window. "When you helped carry him out..." She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to keep her voice from shaking, keeping her forehead pressed against the glass. "You've already..."

"Yes."

"And so he's..."

"The effects should become apparent soon, yes."

"No... No you can't. This isn't fair!" Eris shouted, turning around. She blinked, seeing nothing but an empty room. "Hermes." The tears began to well up in her eyes. "Hermes!" She began to walk around the room snatching at curtains and looking for the god that had apparently destroyed her. "HERMES!" She screamed, choking back a sob. She collapsed onto the couch and let her tears flow.

Loki stood and thought about his options. He could reveal himself, offer her some uncomfortable attempt to comfort her and demand to know what was going on; or he could allow her to come to terms on her own and tell him on her own time.

Slowly he backed away and phased through the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Yes yes a forced romance is just what this story needs I think. It doesn't help that Hermes is a total troll. Originally I thought about making him meddle just for the heck of it but "Naaaah" I thought, "Let's make it bigger." The story behind The Caduceus in mythology was so boringly simple: Apollo gave it to Hermes after pronouncing him as his BFF and basically, Hermes tested it out on 2 fighting snakes and kiss kiss fall in love. **_

_**I decided to post this chapter ASAP because I still feel slightly guilty about not updating last month so, here you go! Your views are greatly appreciated and any reviews would be wonderful and I'd love you forever! **_

_**Anyways, until next time guys, enjoy~**_


End file.
